Scarlet Secrets
by rawritssammi
Summary: What if the Cullens weren't the only vampires in Forks, Washington? Bella moved to Forks so she could live with her dad, Charlie, and her cousin Mackenzie. But little does she know that a vampire is living under her own roof.


Prologue ~ What if the Cullen's weren't the only vampires in Forks, Washington? Bella moved to Forks so she could live with her dad, Charlie, and her cousin Mackenzie. But little does she know that a vampire is living under her own roof, what as the Twilight Saga plays through but with an added obstacle, her own cousin.

BPOV

"Mom I want to go." I had always been a horrible liar, and I was sure that my mom would see through this one like glass.

Apparently I had said this one so many times it even sounded convincing to her, because with one kiss on the cheek I was on my way to Forks, Washington.

I never wanted to go to that dreadful town, it was so depressing. For one thing it always rained, and I didn't like rain at all, I didn't like the idea of any cold, wet thing pouring outside my window each time I woke up.

I double checked my bags before heading of to the plane, I only had two suitcases considering all my clothing was made for sunny weather, I wouldn't last a day hadn't I bought some winter clothes beforehand.

Sighing I picked up my luggage and boarded the plane, my legs almost giving out on the first step. I had a window seat fortunately I loved to see the view from so high up, I had never had a problem with flying, I mean my first time I felt a little nauseas but that soon past and it was smooth sailing.

The two hour ride was the one thing I wasn't looking forward to, I'm not really the talking type so the silent drive to Forks wasn't something I would like to do.

I thought about my dad some on the flight, I thought about how much he and I are alike and different, I also though about what it would be like living with him.

The mere thought of that made me shudder, the house only had two bedrooms and one bathroom, so it wasn't meant for three people to stay there.

The only good thing that came out of this move was seeing my cousin, Mackenzie. Before I stopped coming to Charlie's, Mackenzie and me had a huge fight, but it was so long ago I don't even remember what it was about.

I arrived at Port Angeles about a half-hour later, I didn't even realize that we had began to land until the pilots voice interrupted my train of thought.

I looked around for anything familiar but failed miserably, it was then that Charlie crushed me in a bear hug.

I hadn't seen him come up behind me so I was shocked by the unexpected hug, instinctively I squirmed to free myself of him. Charlie didn't take notice of my discomfort.

"I'm do glad your back in Forks!" he said, I caught my breath as he loosened the hug. "It's good to be back!" _Liar_ I thought, I loath nothing more then the idea of moving here of all places.

Charlie grinned and grabbed my bags, It was then that I noticed the squad car parked farthest away from anyone else. I smirked, just now understanding why nobody was parked near him.

My little moment of happiness vanished when I realized what came next, the two hour ride with Charlie!

MPOV

I raced around the room, my lightning quick speed came in handy when I had only thirty minutes to plan a should-have-taken-me-three-hour-to-plan party.

Bella would be home soon, and I had yet to set up everything. The cake was done, the balloons were up, the silverware was set perfectly, what was I missing?

The banner! I realized and zoomed down into the basement where a box labeled 'party crap' stood out like a sore thumb.

Banner, banner, banner, chanted through my head as I shifted through old photo albums and 'happy birthday' signs until I found the right banner.

I zoomed back up the stairs and looked at the clock, I had only five minutes before they arrive. I jumped up and tacked the banner on the wall, I smiled while admiring my work.

Even with my heightened vampire senses I could barely hear the sound of the chief cruiser against the wet pavement, I didn't want to ruin anything so I went and sat on the kitchen counter and began to pretend like I was daydreaming, and believe me when I tell you it took all I had not to turn around at the sound of the car pulling into the driveway.

I became edgy as they took their precious human time walking to the door, why are humans so slow? My head turned sharply as the door creaked open, a wide grin was forming on my face as I watched both Bella and Charlie's reaction to my masterpiece.

"H-How?" Charlie stuttered looking at me with wide eyes, that expression only made my grin wider. "I have my sources." I said and hoped of the counter, I ran over to Bella who had the same expression as Charlie and gave her a hug hoping I wouldn't brake anything.

BPOV

I waltz into the kitchen alongside Charlie, his expression was shocking and you would have believed their was a murderer wielding a gun inside.

But no, it was just Mackenzie sitting on the counter playing with her nails. Her head swiftly turned and faced me as a gasp escaped my lips, and right then I regretted it.

Mackenzie had the most devilish smile on her face and it got bigger and bigger every time we made a sound or face that expressed our shock.

I didn't hear the conversation between Charlie and Mackenzie, but I knew it was something that involved how she got the time and supplies to do this.

I scanned the room once I regained control of myself and noticed a cake sitting on the center of the table. Mackenzie had pulled me into a bear hug and I noted how cold she felt, I would probably get that kind of feel from living her a while also.

Once we pulled away from each other I looked her over trying to identify any change about her, what I didn't realize though is that the little green monster in me was also searching for a flaw in her appearance.

Mackenzie was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, her light brown hair was straightened and complimented her light brown eyes, she was light skinned like me but I was darker than her but my olive like skin tone was nothing compared to her creamy porcelain one.

She was also amazingly skinny, she wasn't anorexic thin but she was slim, her torso was what gave her the height to be taller than me.

Great, I have a Victoria Secret model cousin nothing could go wrong there, everyone would be comparing me to her and choosing her to hang out with over me.

I knew exactly how that went, school was going to be my personal hell-on-earth now that she has forced her way into the picture.

This is my first fanfic, ever! I hope you all like this story because I have had it in my head for a while now, please remember to review it would mean the world to me knowing that at least one person likes my story enough to do that. BTW those of you who want to see Mackenzie here you go, (dot)com/wp-content/uploads/2009/07/american-eagle-artist-jean(dot)jpeg it will also be in my profile. Thank you! JJJJJJJJJ ßthese smiley faces are for the people who review the people who review each get there name beside the smiley face as a little thank you!


End file.
